zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Eventide Island
Koholit Rock Toronbo Beach |people = }} Eventide Island is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a moderately sized island in the southeast corner of the Necluda Sea. It is home to many enemies, including Bokoblins, Moblins, Stalkoblins, Fire Chuchus, and a Blue Hinox. The first time, there is a band of Bokoblins and a Boat Oar. Eventide Island is the setting of the Shrine quest "Stranded on Eventide", automatically received by Link once he first arrives there. Korgu Chideh challenges Link to retrieve and return three orbs to three different alters without his weapons, shields, and food. Upon completion of the quest, the Korgu Chideh Shrine emerges from the ground at the top of a mountain on the island. This Shrine Quest can serve as training for the "EX Trial of the Sword" side quest that appears as part of The Master Trials DLC in which tests Link's ability to survive in a similar manner, though features a gauntlet of rooms instead of an island. However Link can compete both quests in any order provided he has completed "The Hero's Sword". If Link has the Master Sword it will be sealed with the rest of his equipment until the Shrine Quest is completed. Key Items and Runes will not be sealed though the Amiibo Rune is unusable during the Shrine Quest as it gives Link an unfair advantage due to its ability to summon items and useful equipment. As a result, Wolf Link cannot be summoned as a companion during the Shrine Quest either. After the Shrine is revealed and the quest is completed, the Rito Mimo will eventually fly to the island and sets up a mini-game where Link can "train to become the wind" by using the Paraglider to fly through multiple rings. If Link succeeds in clearing 40 rings, he will be rewarded with a Silver Rupee worth 100 Rupees. The Gerudo Flavi is interested in reaching the island though cannot figure out how to reach it as being from the desert she has virtually no experience at seafaring or sailing. She even wishes she had wings as the only option besides sea travel is by air thus the island is more easily accessible to the Rito as shown by Mimo. However once the Shrine's Travel Gate is activated Link can use the Sheikah Slate to fast travel to the island. The Lurelin Village Elder Rozel will tell Link what he knows about the island. If Link tells Rozel he's been there after reaching the island at least once (the Shrine Quest does not need to be completed), Rozel is impressed by Link's ability to reach and return from the island as the village fishermen tend to avoid the island due to superstitions that arose from the local legends associated with the island. Master Mode Playing on Master Mode, any enemy with a higher tier gets upgraded, resulting in the player adopting a more defensive manner of combat. Aside from obtaining Octorok balloons and fighting lower-tier enemies to access one of the orbs, the best option is to avoid fighting any group. The, now, Black Hinox, requires you to subtly glide on top of it to claim the orb, as its health is too high for all available weapons to be of any help, especially without an attack buff. Possible inspiration The island is likely a nod to Koholint Island, the main setting for The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Toronbo Beach shares a name with Koholint's Toronbo Shores, and the island's highest pinnacle is Koholit Rock, which resembles Koholint's Tal Tal Peak, with the Wind Fish's Egg on top. In addition, the Shrine Quest requires that Link not use any items save for those found on the island, similar to how Link was stranded on Koholint Island without any of his weapons and equipment, and had to find substitutes. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Islands